Ceiling panels are typically composed of a layer of gypsum sandwiched between two layers of heavy paper. The panels are the same as the gypsum panels used in the construction of walls, known variously as “wallboard,” “drywall,” etc. The panels are typically supplied in four foot by eight foot sections, having a thickness of ½ inch or ⅝ inch. Gypsum panels are available in various other dimensions and thicknesses.
A ½ inch, 4×8 foot panel weighs approximately 50 pounds, and a ⅝ inch, 4×8 foot panel weighs approximately 70 pounds. Because of their weight and unwieldy size, it has been nearly impossible for a single individual to install gypsum ceiling panels without assistance. Ceiling panels are therefore usually installed by several individuals working together, frequently with the aid of a floor-mounted drywall supporting jack that can hold a panel in a horizontal condition and lift it into place against the ceiling joists to which it is to be attached. Attachment is usually carried out by the use of drywall screws or nails, and, optionally, an adhesive may be used to cement the panels to overhead joists to reduce vibration.
Various devices have been proposed for assisting installers in lifting and securing ceiling panels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,131,361, 6,161,824, 6,364,404, 6,467,236, and 6,904,732, for example, describe various brackets that can be attached temporarily to ceiling joists, to wall studs, or to top plates for guiding ceiling panels into place and supporting the ceiling panels while they are being secured to overhead joists. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,824, for example, a pair of brackets can be attached temporarily to a plate at the top of a set of wall studs. When the brackets are in place, their ceiling panel supporting surfaces are situated a sufficient distance below overhead ceiling joists to accommodate a ceiling panel. An edge of the ceiling panel is then inserted into the space between the bracket and the overhead joists. The opposite edge of the ceiling panel is then lifted and the ceiling panel is slid into place and attached to the joists.
Even when the above-described brackets are used, it is difficult for a single individual to install a ceiling panel. A skilled individual can lift a 50 pound, or even a 70 pound, ceiling panel and insert one of its edges into the space between supporting brackets and the overhead joists. However, to prevent the panel from falling off the brackets, it is necessary, while raising the opposite edge up to the ceiling joists, to support the panel in such a way as to prevent it from slipping off the brackets. Otherwise, it will fall to the floor, and almost certainly sustain enough damage to require replacement. Moreover, since the ceiling joists are usually about eight or nine feet from the floor, it is necessary for most individuals to use a ladder to attach the panel to the joists. The installer must hold the panel in place while climbing a ladder.
Needless to say, after installation of just a few ceiling panels in this manner, a single individual can quickly become physically exhausted.